Island of the Neverlands
by Dazzy Dizzie
Summary: Four girls, twenty boys, and one island. Not the type of numbers you'd want to see when your plan crash-lands at a deserted island in the middle of the ocean.


**AN**: Hello there! This is my first Lord of the Flies fanfic story, so I'm not sure where it'll be heading at. Also, I'm going to make the boys older by one to three years. And I don't have the book with me, since I read LotF for my Honors English class, so I might be missing some of the important dialogues and scenes. Hopefully the ones I made are close, though!

.

* * *

"_Kill the pig! Cut his throat! Kill the pig! Bash him in!"_ ― William Golding, _Lord of the Flies_

* * *

**PROLOGUE –**

.

Mrs. Bennett died.

I haven't seen her body, yet. This was just one of those feelings you get in your gut. You don't need to see the evidence or hear the facts to know that it's true, because deep down inside – as corny as that sounds – you know that it is true.

"Well, if you don't have anything to support your hypothesis, then how do you know if it's true?" You may ask me.

Excellent question.

To answer that, I will have to go back to the scene of the crime: when the airplane crashed. Which, to me, seems unnecessary and a memory I'd be better of forgetting, but if you want to know why I have this gut-wrenching feeling lying in the pit of my stomach telling me that one of my favorite teachers is dead; then I suppose that I'll have to go back to when the airplane blew up.

I was sitting on the cushioned blue seats in the plane. It felt like soft, plush carpet against the bare skin of my arms. My head was turned to the side, looking out of the passenger's window.

The calmness of the deep blue sea complemented the fluffy, soft looking white clouds that dotted the vast blue sky. However, my serene state did not last long, because I felt _something_.

I'm not sure how to describe it. It felt as if the whole plane was vibrating. Thankfully, the feeling didn't last long. I assumed that it was normal. Yet, I could not reassure myself with that optimistic thought, because even though I've only been in an airplane one time when I was three, I knew that airplanes do _not_ vibrate.

I felt a finger poking my arm. Turning around, I saw my best friend's – Mera – worried face.

"Did you feel that?" she asked.

I nodded my head. "Is that normal?"

She looked at me for a moment, pondering. It was starting to unnerve me. After what seemed like forever, she finally shrugged and shook her head.

"I don't know," she confessed.

I sighed.

Ignoring both of our worries, I went back to the picturesque scene.

Not long after that, the plane moved in an ominous manner. This time, it was less vibrant and felt more like something blew up in the back of the plane. I would have ignored it if it wasn't for the _boom_ that followed afterwards.

Panicking, I stood up after Mera and scooted out of our seats. She turned around and looked at my arms and hands. Wondering what she was doing, she pointed at my red duffle bag at the seat in the middle.

I saw a quick glance at her blue duffle bag and felt my eyes widening. I grabbed the thick black strap of my bag and yanked it out of the chair as if my life depended on it. I wrapped it around my body while following Mera into another part of the plane.

_Boom!_

We began to run like hell. We ran from room to room until we saw someone. Luckily, it happened a lot faster than I thought it would. And as an added bonus, it was my AP Literature teacher, Mrs. Bennett.

_Good_, I thought, letting out a breath I hadn't known I was holding in relief. A teacher should know what to do in a situation like this. Or if not, then the least she can do is to know how to act properly and calmly in our unfortunate event.

Unfortunately for me – and anyone else who had depended on her- she was anything _but_ that.

To be honest, it was quite comical watching her run around like a headless chicken whilst screaming, "Everybody calm down! Can everyone just – just … just c_alm down_!"

If it wasn't for the situation I was in, I would have laughed and recorded her in my phone to show to my friends later on.

I faintly heard the laughter seizing up next to me. I merely turned my head to see Mera's amused face as she watched Mrs. Bennett. She was chortling, but it sounded forced. I guessed that it was because she still remembered what's currently happening to us, and what might become of us in a matter of seconds.

The pilot must either be a crappy airplane flyer or is off dying, because the plane tilted to the side.

Mera's laughs were cut short with a surprised squeak as she and I both held a death grip onto the blue seat's black arms and gray seatbelts.

Mrs. Bennett was one of those young, hip, and cool teachers. She also loved to dress up. Her favorite clothing item would be shoes, and her favorite shoes were heels – high heels. And she was wearing her highest heels yet. She tripped on them, her left waist hit the corner of the metal meal cart that I've seen flight attendants stroll up and down the aisles with.

A look of pain crossed over her face as she stumbled, trying to gain back her balance. She managed to hold onto the door at the side of the plane. Her long, thin fingers started to fidget with the door. They pressed down on the silver handle, making it unlock with a _click_, which opened the door, causing Mrs. Bennett to fall out of the plane while screaming obscenities at the top of her lungs.

The door made a game of swinging back and forth. It kept at it until someone boldly held onto something strong and sturdy, caught the door, and closed it. I had assumed that it was hard because of the strong, hurricane-like wind sucking whatever it can out of the plane.

I'm a nervous laugher. So, it would only be common sense if I were to start laughing nervously after what I had just witnessed, right?

Some of the people in the room turned their heads to glare at me. I didn't mind nor did I care. I was getting hysterical. Perhaps I was taking it _too_ much?

I held a hand over my stomach, clutching it as it began to hurt from all of the laughter seizing up inside me. This had just confirmed my thought.

If there's one thing you should know, it's that I'm afraid of heights. I wouldn't dare go near a roller coaster. Heck man, I wouldn't even go near the glass-fence-thing at the top floor of the mall! So when the plane came crashing down at the speed of light, I was shitting on myself just before I lost consciousness.


End file.
